In Alzheimer's Disease (AD), the cleavage of beta amyloid protein precursor from the intracellular membrane often produces a protein AB-42 which is incompletely removed by normal clearance processes. Over time, this protein is deposited as a beta amyloid protein Aβ plaque within brain tissue, leading to the local destruction of neurons. The Aβ plaque deposition is also believed to provoke an inflammatory response by microglia and macrophages, which recognize the plaque as a foreign body. These cells are believed to respond to the plaque deposition by releasing pro-inflammatory cytokines and reactive oxygen species (ROS). Although the inflammatory response may be provoked in an effort to clear the brain tissue of the detrimental plaque, it is now believed that this inflammation also injures local neuronal tissue, thereby exacerbating AD.
Because of the role played in AD by inflammation, anti-inflammatory compounds have been identified as candidates for treating Alzheimer's Disease. However, the delivery of these compounds has generally been through an oral route, and the systemic side effects associated with long term use of these compounds are often undesirable.
Some investigators have proposed implanting an effective amount of NGF in a sustained release device for treating Alzheimer's Disease. However, NGF simply helps restore damaged neurons—it does little to stop the damage from occurring.